


The Girl With Paws

by Charling



Series: Wolven Mage [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charling/pseuds/Charling
Summary: An AU pre-inquisition, set in Kirkwall where Samson stumbles upon a half-dead puppy, which changes his and Cullen's life forever.For better or worse.Setting the scene for my next work!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first post so constructive comments would be appreciated!  
> Artwork is my own!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150964440@N02/35772329292/in/dateposted-public/)

It felt like she has been wandering forever. The wilds have not treated her kindly. She missed the feeling of warmth and safety. It seemed like only yesterday she was cast out of her family, but it must have been a few years since she 'celebrated' her twelfth birthday. She survived thanks to a pack of wild dogs in the city. She became one of them, and they took care of her and taught her how to find food in the streets. No one paid them any attention; even her as a white wolf pup, with eyes truly unique: a stunning purple that shone even in the darkness.  
She was at peace; feeling safe in the pack under the wise leaders that kept her warm at night. The female cared for her as if she was her own; a large scar that extended around her abdomen betrayed the reason for adopting the girl rather than having real pups. The girl and the wild dogs were inseparable.  
Until the men came.  
They killed her pack. And like a coward she hid behind a broken barrel. She saw the soul of her surrogate mother leave her eyes as the men continued to kick and beat her.  
And they laughed.  
She couldn’t stay. She left the city of Ostwick and found herself in the wastelands of the wilds. She never learned how to hunt. In desperation, she relied on the carrion of fallen animals. The human in her was disgusted by her actions, but the wolf side that kept her alive forced her to eat.  
She wandered without a destination for days. Until, by chance she found herself by a cliff edge, and spied boats in the sea. A memory of a time she travelled on one entered her mind, but was quickly shaken away with a great force of hatred.  
She saw the boats converging into a harbour. Where there’s a harbour, there’s a town.  
She felt a glimmer of hope.

The city reeked of death and decay.  
She creeped in the shadows, feeling the grime under her paws and seeing the sadness in the people going about their lives; resigned to their fate. Through her own sheer will, none ever saw her; she was invisible in plain sight even in the daylight – a useful skill she learnt from the pack.  
She suddenly caught the scent of food, and all previous thoughts were forgotten. Her stomach screamed to find the source of the scent and she dashed. She ran up a great number of stairs using the shadows for cover, ending up in a cleaner part of the town. It seemed better here; there were smiles. But the scent led her on, to a place where the smiles stopped again.  
She could smell the fear on some people, and the hate on others. But she didn’t dwell on it; the food was close.  
She almost ran head-first into a closed door, with the best food she has ever smelt tantalizingly close behind it. She whined in frustration, suddenly feeling lost.  
She would have to wait until they threw the leftovers away.  
She curled up and settled behind a foreboding statue of a person in chains, squeezing between it and the wall. Her memories faintly recalled hearing of such statues. There was only one city by her own that had such frightening decoration; Kirkwall.  
She dozed while she waited, having no comprehension of how much danger she was in. Men in iron-clad armour, trained to hunt and kill her kind passed her many times. Their lyrium picked up the magic in her veins, but without a mage in sight it was dismissed as part of the area they were in; the gallows. She was in the mage’s circle.  
Being kept away from anything remotely related to magic her whole life made her ignorant to the dangers these men posed. The prickle she felt in her veins was put down to her hunger, but it was her magic detecting the lyrium.

It was nightfall when she roused at the sound of the door slamming shut.; the ground in front of her was now littered with bones and other discarded leftovers.  
Her patience has been rewarded.  
But the scent also brought other scavengers.  
The birds circled overhead, sizing up the wolf. She cautiously stepped towards the scraps. The crows dived, squawking their outrage. She cursed to herself; her pack always protected her before.  
She tried to defend herself form the relentless pecking by snapping and snarling as they dived. But there were too many. They yanked bits of fur and pecked hard enough to draw blood. She yelped and cried out in agony. She tried to retreat; admitting defeat, but they wouldn’t let her. They sensed her weakness from days without food or shelter. Why settle for scraps when there’s fresh meat available?  
She fell, covering her head under her paws in a feeble attempt to protect herself.  
“Get away! Blasted birds!” she peeked through one eye to see a man in armour running at her, waving frantically. She yelped in fear; her packs death still raw in her heart. She tried crawling backwards, with her eyes staring at the man with fear.  
She didn’t notice the crows were gone. He kept coming towards her, kneeling and shuffling towards her as she backed away.  
She felt the wall behind her. She panicked, scrambling to stand up and snarling.  
The men will never hurt her.  
She was shaking and bleeding. He was making soothing sounds but she didn’t hear his words.  
He didn’t move any closer. Instead, he sat cross-legged and just watched her.  
She noticed his look of concern, but also curiosity.  
“Never seen a white dog before. I wonder how you got here… you’re a pretty thing, big for a pup though! You will be impressive when you’re fully grown. Maker… your eyes are beautiful! Never seen purple eyes before… You look famished! Probably nothing but skin and bone under that fur. The birds got you good. I wish you’d let me near you; I could help…”  
“Samson?” Another man appeared, dressed in robes. She stared, wide eye with horror. She saw the large staff behind his back and wondered what that was used for. Images of being beaten with it made her shake more violently. The armoured man saw her fear and send the other man away.  
“Can you bring me some meat from the kitchen please, Maddox?” the other man went away, scratching his head in confusion, not seeing the wolf in the shadows.  
It wasn’t long before the door opened again and the man with the staff stepped out with a great hunk of cooked meat on a platter. The man on the floor received it and dismissed the other.  
“This is for you.” Samson said to the wolf. She was drooling and staring at the meat. She wanted to devour it, despite her fear of the man holding it. He took some meat and help it out to her with a smile, and waited. She stared, still unsure. Her stomach rumbled loudly. He chuckled softly, taking care not to move.  
Her resolve fell and she creeped forward, shifting her gaze between the meat and the face of Samson. He had sharp features; a well-defined jaw and chiselled cheek bones. His head was crowned by soft brown hair that was left flowing around his neck. His eyes were mesmerizing though; the human in her swooned under his gaze.  
She recently noticed the attention she was giving to the opposite sex of her true kind, watching them and sometimes following those she enjoyed looking at. She felt a change coursing through her, which confused and scared her until she noticed the behaviours of couples when they thought they were alone. She suddenly wondered what it would feel like to be that close to another human; being held and caressed in a dark alley by Samson.  
Her jaw was hanging open at her thoughts. They ebbed away at her fear. The man gave her a questioning look as she froze and just stared at him. He chuckled again when she shook her head and sneaked up to grab the meat gently from his hand. She gulped down the small morsel and whined for more. He fed her, stretching out less and less until she was feeding from the platter on his lap.  
He dared placing a hand between her ears. She looked up at him warily, until he gently stroked down the back of her neck. Her eyes closed in pleasure with her ears drooping as she enjoyed his touch. He smiled as he stroked her, chuckling at her glee when he scratched behind her ears.  
But she turned back to eating until she was stuffed.  
“I wonder where your home is… You can’t stay here… Everything beautiful is destroyed in this forsaken place…” He stood up suddenly with a great look of sadness. Elena jumped. “You need to get out of here.” He turned and walked away, leaving the wolf sitting there, hurt and confused. 

She didn’t listen to Samson’s warning. The next night, she returned.  
Her fascination with Samson as well as the promise of food proved stronger than her wariness.  
Samson spotted a flash of white as he was on his way back to the barracks. He spotted her purple eyes and smiled in reflex before frowning; the knight-commander would kill her on sight in case she was a demon. Samson rolled his eyes at the thought. His hatred for Meredith increased everyday along with her paranoia of her charges.  
He looked around for witnesses, before seeing the coast was clear and walking over to the white dog.  
“Now what did I say yesterday about needing to leave? It’s not safe for you here…” he scolded, kneeling and stroking her head in contradiction to his words. She whined the same time her belly rumbled. Samson laughed, “I see how it is! Glad I can be useful for something I suppose. If you wait here I’ll get you something.” She dutifully sat, making Samson raise an eyebrow. She can understand him? He shook his head at the thought and quickly went away to gather food.  
He didn’t take long, coming back with the promised food and noticing she hadn’t moved from her spot. She yipped happily and leapt up on her hind legs to reach for the food. He laughed at the sight and held the meat out of reach.  
“Now now! Calm down little one! Let me put it down.” She immediately backed away with her ears and eyes down like she was apologising. Samson put down the food and beckoned her to it. She gave a wolfish grin and dived in.  
“You’re certainly feeling better now! I wonder how your wounds are doing…” he moved to her side and knelt down to examine her. He nodded his approval; they were healing well, just some scratches here and there that were scabbing over. She felt horribly thin though; no wonder she was desperate for the food! He wondered when she last ate well.  
She hadn’t had good food since she was cast out of her family. The dog pack in the city survived on the leftovers of human food that was thrown in the street, or sometimes stolen from stalls. Her tongue sang with the taste of clean, cooked meat.  
True to her form, the food was quickly wolfed down, and she felt safe for the first time since her pack died. She didn’t know why Samson was being so nice to her, but he saved her life twice over. And for that, she will always be grateful.  
“I wonder what your name is… if you even have one.” Samson murmured. She desperately wanted to tell him. Elena.  
Instead she crawled into his lap and licked his face. Samson chuckled softly, stroking down her back.  
He hasn’t smiled or laughed like this for years. Whatever sent the dog to him; he was grateful.

It was late when he again implored the dog to leave, and he had to sneak back into his quarters.  
No matter how quiet he was though; Cullen always woke up.  
“Samson?” he called out into the darkness sleepily.  
“Who else?” Samson replied, giving up being quiet and getting ready to sleep; unbuckling his armour and practically throwing his armour at the foot of the bed with loud clangs.  
“Where were you this time?” Cullen asked, irritated. He was sick of being woken up by Samson at Maker knows what time of night.  
“Treating a beautiful girl to a lovely dinner under the moonlight.”  
“Yeah right!” Cullen scoffed, rolling back to sleep. Samson grinned and settled down for the night himself.

As the weeks progressed, Samson began to feel Elena’s presence before he saw her. He dismissed the odd feeling, thinking he was just getting used to seeing her at the same time every day, unknown to him that his lyrium memorized her magic as with any mage a Templar grows to know.  
They came together at the same spot each night, with Samson stopping off in the kitchen on the way. Their routine was simple; he would watch her eat then she would climb into his lap and lavish him in grateful licks on his cheeks and chin. He would talk to her about his day; however uneventful it may have been, and she would listen with rapt attention. He swore she understood every word. She loved his gritty, deep voice and soon developed a strong teenage crush. She remained in her wolf form though; she had almost forgotten how to be a human altogether. That, and he thought she was beautiful how she was; her human form would never compare.  
One night, he surprised her with a gift. He reached for her paw and slipped on a simple silver bangle. Elena looked at the bangle and back at Samson with surprise.  
“It’s just a little something I saw today. I had it an inscription put on that means ‘little white one’ in elven.” Elena looked closely at the etched writing.  
Da’ Telban Sa  
“I had it enchanted too, so it will grow with you and give you a bit of protection from magic… though I don’t know why a dog would need protection, but you never know.” Samson nodded in approval. “It looks very nice on you; I hope you like it.” Elena huffed and licked his chin, making Samson smile. She shook her paw, feeling the strange new weight. The bangle held fast, and she did like it a lot; it made her feel like she was his.  
It felt good to belong.

Her time during the day was spent outside the city in a clearing by a forest and lake. As her human form developed ready for adulthood, her wolf instincts began to kick in, with the urge to hunt. She practised her skills, often missing a kill more than succeeding, but she was getting there.  
She was also lucky with her choice of territory outside the city; her clearing was free from competition, but it was only at the other side of the lake that a wolf pack established themselves. They often eyed her warily, and she whined with a pang of loneliness. They always melted back into the shadows though, only having enough heart for their own offspring. It was how they survived in the wild.  
Samson became her pack, and she spent every day eagerly awaiting nightfall, and as time went on, became more reluctant to leave at the end of the night.  
Samson was relieved to see her gain weight; she filled out nicely and her coat shone with good health. He wondered where she went during the day, but wherever it was; it was good for her.  
He also noticed her growth spurt; catching up to her after her scavenging years. When he first found her, she only just reached his knees, but after a few short weeks, she was at his hips. There were times when he watched her as she dozed in his arms, and he swore he felt her body shift as it grew.

As time went on, Elena became more intent on showing him her true form; gaining confidence from his affection towards her, and feeling dishonest by staying in her wolf form. But each night she changed her mind; she didn’t want to risk the one happiness she had. Her magic however, unbeknown to both of them, betrayed her feelings. It became so attuned to Samson’s lyrium that he detected her emotions, though Samson thought he just knew the animal so well.  
But what does a dog have to be sad about?  
She also felt his growing sadness and frustration, hating his life for what it has become. She knew his work made him sad, but never understanding what his work entailed; she would surely despair.  
All she could do was whine and be held close as he silently shook with unshed tears and a growing illness she didn’t understand.  
“I want nothing more than to leave this life, and build a home in the wild and live of the land. To find a wife and start a family. I could look after you properly, and help you grow into the biggest, strongest dog this world has ever seen…”  
Her regret grew every day, but still she didn’t change her form. 

It was months since she arrived in Kirkwall and Samson found her half dead under a flock of crows. They were together in their usual spot, and he was laughing at her gift for him. She wanted to show him how well she could hunt now, and brought him a hare as proof. She looked so proud of herself. He knelt as he laughed.  
“What a mighty hunter you have become! Let those crows try anything now!” She laid the hare on his lap and stepped back with a wolf grin.  
Like any human would, he graciously declined the generous gift.  
“You go ahead and eat it up sweet.” He swore he saw her shrug her shoulders as she gulped down the hare. He shook his head with a smile, but suddenly turned serious.  
“You’re the only thing in this world that makes me happy. I don’t know what I would do without you… My… Illness is getting worse, and there will come a day where I won’t remember even you. And I can’t stop it…” She stopped eating and her eyes were staring at him, wide-eyed with horror. He didn’t notice; he stood up to look at the sky in despair.  
Arms suddenly reached up and enclosed his waist. His head shot down and he saw a naked teenage girl, clutching onto him as she sobbed. Her white hair was so long it reached the top of her legs, but she was barely tall enough to reach the top of his chest. Confusion and fear filled his heart. The thought ‘demon’ came to his mind when he wondered what in the Maker’s name was going on.  
Then she looked up at him.  
Her tear-filled eyes were purple.  
Realisation crushed into him.  
Those eyes.  
Those times the dog listened to him.  
The feeling of his lyrium recognising magic.  
She was a mage.  
“You’re… What… How?!” He stammered. She blushed furiously; nervous. Just like a normal girl.  
“I’m… I’m… Elena.” She struggled to speak; her brows furrowing with concentration. It’s been so long her throat was readjusting to human speech.  
“Elena.” He repeated feebly. He stepped back, dumbstruck. She nervously hid behind her mass of hair.  
Despite himself, and her age, he was stunned by her innocent beauty. He’s had his hands all over that body. He blushed at the thought.  
“I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly, looking down in sadness.  
“No! Don’t be sorry! You just surprised me…”  
“I don’t want you to be sad, and I don’t want you to forget… you saved me… you’ve made me so happy…” She said, fresh tears welling. He went to hold her, gently stroking her hair and resting his chin on her head.  
But his mind was in turmoil.  
He was obliged to take her in. but he would never do that.  
But she was so young. No wonder she was a skeleton when she arrived.  
“What happened to your family Elena? Where did you come from?” He asked without letting go.  
“My pack was killed. I had nowhere else to go… I tried going to a wolf pack, but they scared me. I was afraid of getting hurt…” A wolf pack? Of course!  
“You must think I’m silly for calling you a dog all this time; clearly you’re a wolf.” Or was one. He chuckled, despite himself. She ignored his comment.  
“I miss my pack.” She replied quietly.  
“Makers breath Samson! What’s going on here?!”

Cullen was on night duty; doing his rounds, when he decided to stop by the kitchen for a snack. He paused when he heard sobbing around the corner. It was a common sound in this circle he soon realised after his arrival, but they shouldn’t be out of their quarters at this time of night. He turned the corner and stopped; stunned.  
Samson was embracing a naked woman. But her frame was so small…  
She’s not a woman.  
He called them out. The couple quickly pulled away and the girl retreated behind Samson, staring at Cullen with beautiful purple eyes that were filled with fear.  
Suddenly, she glowed. His lyrium flared as he felt her magic. She transformed into a large white wolf that reached Samson’s waist. She took one last look at Cullen and then Samson, with her eyes full of regret.  
She bolted.  
“Elena!” Samson cried, reaching out for her.  
But she was gone before either of them could react.  
Shock quickly turned to anger.  
“A girl?! And an apostate?! Samson what were you thinking? She should’ve been brought in!”  
“I didn’t know.” Samson replied quietly, staring at the spot she last stood. “She was just a hungry pup. Then, she wasn’t.” Cullen was baffled. They needed to chase her down quickly and bring her in. she was a danger to all.  
“Samson. We need to find her.” Cullen said slowly. Samson’s head shot up with anger of his own.  
“No.” He growled.  
“What?!” Cullen was shocked. “She’s an apostate Samson! Not to mention a young one! The most dangerous…”  
“Enough!” Samson shouted. “She is innocent of whatever you think all mages are guilty for! You make me sick Rutherford! You preach goodness and the right thing to do, but you’re just an ass that’s afraid of magic and wants it locked away with the key thrown!” Cullen held his retort back, trying to remain calm.  
“She needs to be in a circle Samson. For her own safety as well.”  
“She doesn’t even know what a circle is! Just leave her alone Cullen! She’s doing just fine without sadistic Templars getting their hands on her.”  
“You know I can’t do that.” Panic filled Samson. He knew Cullen would hold true to his promise. He always does. His heart would break seeing Elena trapped in this place. And that’s even if they don’t kill her on sight.  
Suddenly they both heard a howl from outside the city. She reached the wilds clearly. Relief flooded Samson.  
“You’ll never find her. She has no phylactery. Why waste your time?” Cullen scowled at Samson, then he sighed, resigned.  
“If she steps into the city again, I will know, and I will find her.” Cullen said with finality, committing her magic’s signature to memory.  
Samson’s relief was soon replaced by grief.  
He would never see her again if she were to survive.

It was a few days before Elena felt brave enough to enter the city again. She was desperate to see Samson, but she knew she was in grave danger. She knew the handsome blonde stranger meant her harm.  
It was still daytime when she was pacing the docks in her wolf form, nervous to go further into the city. She eventually gathered her will and was about to proceed.  
But fate had other ideas.  
She heard voices she swore she would never hear again.  
She peered from the shadows as her heart broke all over again.  
Her family. The Trevelyans.  
Her parents and little brother were walking along the dog. Her brother was scowling at something her parents said as he furiously shoved his mass of black hair out of his face. The once familiar action made her eyes water. He was her only friend back then. She never thought she would see him again. Suddenly, their father struck the boy, sending him to the ground. Elena flinched, having received similar strikes on a number of occasions. Stranger’s eyes peered at the dysfunctional family, but upon seeing the noble clothing they wore, the eyes diverted and the people continued on their way.  
Elena was suddenly distracted from the scene by a call, deep in her veins. It shouted danger and the face of the blonde stranger entered her mind. She trusted her instincts enough to panic. Another feeling and face entered her mind; Samson, feeling his desperate plea for her to run. She shuffled nervously before all thought left her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she let the wolf take over.

Michael didn’t even flinch as the great white wolf ran towards him. For she had purple eyes.  
There was only one person in the whole world that had those eyes; his big sister.  
She landed beside him and he grabbed onto her from the floor, straddling her as she leapt away before his family could even react.  
She ran along the docks, looking at boats.  
They were to leave the Free Marches. His excitement for a new life grew and he began scanning as well; looking for boats that were ready to leave. They came across a huge ship; big enough even for a wolf to stow away. And there were ways to get in without the crew seeing.  
It was perfect.  
Michael felt his sister’s muscles bunch as she accelerated and leapt for the ship. He held on tight as she landed precariously on the carved decoration of the bow, and proceeded to climb around, out of sight of the docks. They found the trap doors for the cannons and he pried them open for them to squeeze through. 

His lyrium felt Elena’s presence fade away, sending a fresh bittersweet wave of grief and relief through him.  
I’ll find you one day, my sweet.


End file.
